Chances
by Rorii
Summary: AU, SasuNaru. Can be taken as friendship or other. Sasuke left after high school to find his serial killer of a brother. When he comes back, will Naruto forgive him? Or will he hate him? Warning: Rated T in case this continues. If so, there WILL be yaoi!


**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto or the characters. Or do I...? .> . 

Sasuke: Meh. As you may have guessed, this fic features me and Naruto. It MAY be a one-shot or multi-chapter. It's up to the reviews, their decision.

Naruto: Oi! Teme! I want some ramen! Take me pleeaaaaaaaaaase?

Sasuke:...Fine. Let's go.

Me: And so, I'm left alone. Wait! I have Gaara to keep me company!

Gaara:...You will die. Soon. _Very_ soon. On with the fic!

* * *

I saw him again for the first time in months, maybe even years. It didn't happen like in the movies; there were no hugs or 'I missed you's. A simple nod was what I got from the one who I called my other half. That's what he is to me. That's what he'll always be. He kept walking by, but I caught the glimpse of hurt in his eyes. I know he feels as bad as I do. So, I turn around and follow him. I see him enter an apartment. No one else is there, and I knock on the door.

He sighs when he opens the door. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

That hurt. If he had called me anything but my real name, I would have jumped at the little bit of hope. But he didn't. I should have figured. This wasn't like before, things were different now. I knew that there was almost no hope. Almost.

"I came to see you. I have to apologize, even if you don't accept. I just wanted a chance to explain...Will you listen?" My voice cracked at the end, I couldn't help it. He would have laughed, if it had been the passed. 'The mighty Uchiha Sasuke can't keep his voice straight!'. That's what he would have said.

"...Come in, I guess." He says it against his better judgment. As Naruto, leads me into that apartment, I see pictures of us. Most are of me and him. I actually smiled in a few of them. He use to be the only one who could make me laugh. Use to.

We take a seat in the living room as he brings out some coffee. The coffee is for him; he knows I don't like it. He brought out a glass of water for me. I took a deep breath before starting what was sure to be a long story.

After I'd explained what happened after I left high school, and how I'd struggled through my life, Naruto was still to hurt to say much. I figured that leaving him would be easy, but it wasn't. Especially having to come here. At this time. The day I had left him.

"Sasuke, I can't promise I'll forgive you, but I promise to try. We are not back to being friends, more like meeting each other again. Here's my phone number; Apparently, you already know where I live." Naruto said that in closing. I could tell the boy wanted to spend much longer with me, but it was late. We both had work in the morning.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'm sorry again for leaving. I know that means nothing, but I'll never hurt you again." Because it hurt me, to. I wanted to add that, but I couldn't. After I left him to seek out my brother, a serial killer, I had become stronger in a sense. I had become weaker, though, explaining my feelings.

I stood up and let myself out. I knew I'd see him again. Things could only get better, I hoped. Funny, it was usually him looking on the bright side. I assume that everyone does sometimes, for I left with a smile, knowing things weren't perfect, but they were starting to get better. That's all I could ask for right now. A chance...

* * *

**A/N: **So, you like? Yes? No? Anyways, Like Sasuke mentioned above, it's up to you! Should I continue? If so, there WILL be future Yaoi. If not, it'll stay what it is: Can be interpreted as friendship or other. Read and Review please!

Gaara:...Why can't I be in this? Anyways, since Rorii left to find Sasuke and Naruto, she told me to say this: Her other fics are discontinued! Which means they will probably be erased. She said this is because she finds no inspiration anymore with them...Now, off to find some poor, innocent victim...


End file.
